


When Your Legs Don't Work Like They Used to Before

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hickeys, Morning After, and Poor Himari's legs, but no actual sex, implied sex, poor Ako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Himari wakes up after a rough (but satisfying) night.





	When Your Legs Don't Work Like They Used to Before

_Holy fuck, what happened last night?_  
  
Groaning as the first beam of light hit her eyes, Himari's head throbbed with an irrevocable pain as she tried to situate herself. Moving her sore, aching arm, Himari could feel an unfamiliar set of sheets in her grasp, and, coupled by the fact that the light shone from a different angle than she was used to, Himari realized she wasn't home. Blinking her eyes again, Himari could feel her vision returning to her, licking at chapped, swollen lips as she tried to rub her eyes to see where she was. But, try as she might, her arms would barely lift inches off of the bed, muscles tender after apparent overtension  
  
_Really, what the hell is going-- oh._

  
Finally willing her eyes to fully open, Himari looked down to see exactly what the cause of her lack of movement was. Everything seemed to fall in place, and the drum set laid out in the corner of the room was enough to reinforce her suspicions.

* * *

The smell of cooking eggs and bacon on a Sunday morning was an Udagawa Household classic. It was Ako's natural alarm clock, and today was no different. Haphazardly throwing her covers to the side, Ako threw on her favourite black hoodie (complete with demon wings on the back that she sewed on herself) and her slippers, excited to get to tell Tomoe of how wonderful her raid went yesterday. Opening her door, Ako was greeted with an unfamiliar figure making her way towards the stairs.  
  
"Himari?"  
  
Looking behind her in panic, Himari looked at the innocent young girl, having to bear witness to the sorry state she was in. Clad in the first shirt she could find, which, judging by the size, belonged to Tomoe, Himari's legs wobbled as she tried her best to stand up as she talked to Ako. "A-aha, hey Ako! D-Didn't expect to see you here!"  
  
"But Himari, I live here, shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”

“I-I guess you’re right,” Himari awkwardly answered as she tried her hardest to get to the stairs before Ako could piece together why Himari was weakly waddling towards the stairs, “if you’ll excuse me, Ako, I have to--”

 

“Oh hey! Good morning beautiful~”

 

From down the stairs, Himari could see the reason for this entire mess. The hot, handsome, and currently-in-an-unbuttoned-flannel-and-bra reason why Himari’s knees were so weak. Waving to her was none other than her girlfriend, who, upon closer inspection, was covered in red marks across her skin. (Especially in the stomach region. Himari liked Tomoe’s abs.) Well, at least Himari knew that she got a few good hits in. It was nothing compared to the Pollock-esque painting that was spread along her whole body. Himari couldn’t begin to imagine how long it took to leave _that_ many hickeys.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Tomoe asked as she gave a sly, knowing grin, ”I sure as hell did a number on you last night, huh?” Even from below Tomoe could see Himari’s legs, weakly shaking as memories of yesterday’s escapades seemed to all come back to Himari. “C’mon, I have breakfast cooking for you guys, so-- HIMARI!!!”

 

Taking one step down the stairs too many, Himari’s poor exhausted legs had finally given up, buckling under the weight of last night’s memories, sending her careening down. But even as Himari braced whatever parts of her body she could to protect her from the fall, all she was confronted with were a pair of strong arms, holding her inches away from the ground.

 

“Good thing I caught ya, huh?” Tomoe grinned as she adjusted Himari into a proper princess carry, eyes drifting to her seemingly bare legs, “now, how about we--"

 

_Oh Lord I left a lot of red marks in between her thighs._

 

“H-how about we get you some pants first.”

  
  



End file.
